


Tommyrod/Starjun Oneshot

by diostheworld



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bloodplay, Bugs & Insects, Gratuitous Smut, Injury, M/M, Male Slash, No Plot/Plotless, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diostheworld/pseuds/diostheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starjun and Tommyrod fuck each other violently. Smut, no plot. There are bugs, burns, blood, and hitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommyrod/Starjun Oneshot

There was something about Tommyrod that was simply so…  
Vile? His mind supplied. He knew that he was correct, but that hadn’t been the word he was searching for. There was something irresistible about him as well, his strange, alien features, the way he was lithe as he walked in heels and fought in that impractical, restrictive clothing that showed off every muscular line of his insect infested body.  
He walked that thin line between repulsive and extremely desirable in a way that no one else could. He wasn’t disgustingly untouchable like Bei, or too intelligent to dabble where he shouldn’t like Yuu. Besides, he was…. Interesting.  
When Starjun found him in a secluded area he approached, cautious but obvious about who it was, so as not to instigate any confrontation with the other; a frequent occurance at headquarters when the Sous Chefs were about. He approached softly, leaned his enormous body very close, and allowed a hand to caress his ring bound waist, his hot skin warming the air behind the insect-like man’s wings. Tommy tilted his head towards Starjun, one faceted eye glittering black in the low torch light of the Bishokukai headquarters. He made an interested croon.  
“Starjun…” He murmured silkily, a cold hand caressing the very forward touch. His voice really was nice, when it wasn’t being crudely distorted by the man’s wild emotions or the parasites he spat. “…now isn’t this a surprise.”  
In a bold, calculated move, Stajun pressed himself to Tommyrod from behind, allowing his hips to roll forward in a slow grind, hot breath exhaling despite his pristine face. The pink haired man hissed dangerously, but it was a smile poised on his face when he did an about face and allowed his delicately painted nails to clamp around his comrade’s throat.  
Starjun did feel a bit of aggression slip from under his careful mask of control at the gesture, but the excitement he felt far outweighed the danger he was in. A soft smile spread on his lips beneath the mask as he leaned into Tommy’s hand for the briefest of moments. Then, with immense strength, he grabbed his assailant’s wrist and began to squeeze.  
Tommy let go with a manic laugh, and licked his red painted lips. However, when Starjun removed his helmet with a toss of his inky black hair and revealed his slightly flushed cheeks, his predatory yellow eyes, Tommyrod paused. It was if he was a bit stunned at the sight of the handsome face smiling at him, helmetless, directly after being strangled.  
“I knew I could count on you… Tommyrod.” Starjun intoned, his normally icy blank face a shade less than composed. The beetle grinned, his fangs sliding out of his slick mouth in a leering grin.  
“Ahhhh, so that’s how it is…” Tommy said, his jewel-like eyes captured with a sadistic interest. Starjun made a sound deep in his throat that was somewhere between a growl and a moan.  
A surprisingly gentle hand stroked through his silken hair and along his cheek. Starjun leaned into the hand lazily, and Tommyrod made small circles with his thumb along the large burn scar that claimed almost half of Starjun’s handsome features. He had a ghoulish kind of grin on his face.  
“I have a proposition for you.” Starjun said, after a tension-filled moment of silence.  
It wasn’t half a second before Tommy was on him, that maw that bristled with razor teeth digging deep into his shoulder.  
He gasped, before smashing the man in the kidney with a flame covered hand. Enough to hurt, really hurt, but not near enough to scar beyond a burn that would fade from the other sous-chef in a matter of weeks.  
The insectoid man shrieked, dislodging his jaw from the deep flesh of Starjun’s shoulder and smashed a knee into the massive man’s abdomen, barely drawing anything more than a pleased gasp from his pale lips.  
At that little gasp, Tommyrod tilted his face before flitting forward, too close, and running his hand along the inside of Starjun’s thigh. His face was cautious, as if he was seeing how far he could take things before he was forcefully made to stop, or maybe making sure he was reading the signs correctly. Starjun was not one to pick fights.  
Upon receiving only a bodily shiver from the other sous-chef, Tommy tipped the other man's thighs up to clasp around his waist and smashed him into the wall. The fact that Starjun was a fair bit larger than he was did not matter, he was much stronger than he looked and more than capable of trashing even the largest creatures, and Starjun had anticipated this.  
He couldn’t restrain himself from shivering as red nails slashed through his clothes and left bloody, red marks on his skin. Tommyrod laughed leerily as he felt Starjun’s hard cock against his abdomen, clearly not trusting the situation but willing to see it through to the end. Starjun could not blame him.  
Tommy’s mouth was suddenly on him again, not clamping but raking over his skin, much more effective than the fingers, now clamped around his muscular thighs. Starjun’s pallid hands found their way into pink, surprisingly soft hair, and he pulled on it with an extreme amount of excitement that he simply could not force down. He squeezed Tommyrod’s slender waist with his legs, bone crushing strength that Tommy seemed to disregard in favor of continuing his assault. His wings buzzed intermittently, his tongue lapped up the blood that his bites were leaving even through the fabric of Starjun’s shirt.  
Then, Tommyrod maneuvered himself up and put his soft, shining lips onto Starjun’s, in a kiss that seemed almost chaste.  
Until the larger man felt a slithering, skittering creature enter his mouth. Thick, bristling legs, pointed carapace, slowly crawling itowards the back of his throat. And he let it happen, he wrestled with Tommy’s tongue and felt his teeth and the sharpness of the insect. He slipped off the other man’s body, not breaking lip contact, and grabbed his waist with one hand and dug his fingernails into his back with the other. Tommyrod made a sound of surprise at Starjun’s cool demeanor, and then kissed him more passionately, teeth scraping and hand grabbing at Starjun’s ass.  
“What the FUCK is going on here?” A voice shattered the privacy (well, not really) of the hallway that the pair of sous chefs were in. Cedre and Bogie Woods were standing in the hallway. Bogie’s face was obscured by his helmet, but Cedre’s eyes were alight with both wariness and interest. Starjun was covered in blood, Tommy had ruffled hair and a fair amount of wounds himself, and the two of them had unmistakably been kissing. Starjun gently plucked the bug out of his mouth, it was a spikey, horrifying thing, and handed it to Tommyrod. The smaller man then threw it with a vicious ferocity at the pair of branch chiefs, screaming insults and laughing maniacally. Starjun stared at them impassively as the pair of them ducked around the bug and Bogie woods shouted in fear as Tommy began to hack up and insect that would be even more of a danger.  
Starjun replaced his helmet, and put a hand on the insectoid’s shoulder.  
“Let’s take this somewhere more… private.” He murmured. Tommyrod’s faceted eyes glinted, and the legs of an insect that was crawling from his mouth was rapidly sucked up again.  
Starjun hadn’t realized how easy Tommyrod would be to instigate. 

 

The room was furnished well; it was a room for a sous-chef to stay in, after all. However, in terms of personal effects it was rather barren, there was little on the walls and there only seemed to be the slightest bit of clothing in the armoire. Starjun was a man who wasn’t very comfortable with settling, and it showed in the way his room was rather sparse and overly clean. Still, the room was not at all unpleasant, and there was more of Starjun in the Spartan setting than if he had forced himself to decorate.  
Tommyrod was already shirtless, not letting himself become totally out of control without his rings, but bulking up slightly once their restriction was removed. Stajun ripped his ruined clothing off his body, it was stained and punctured anyway, worthless to him now. He shivered in anticipation as he looked at Tommyrod. The black eyed man was sleek, covered in extremely lean muscle. His wings skittered lightly as he shifted them, his pale thighs were spread slightly, suggestively, his underwear the only sparse piece of fabric that remained on his body. He drew a painted nail up his heavily muscled abdomen, leaving a streak of red on the pale flesh.  
Starjun stood before him, totally nude, stone faced, proud. He felt excitement rising up in his blood as Tommy stalked closer, appraising him. He slowly, slowly, put his palms on Starjun’s broad chest, running his fingers softly over the extraordinarily pale and supple skin, cupping a pectoral, running along the dark burn on his shoulder.  
Moving down, down, down, lower, ever so slowly, until Starjun could hardly stand waiting for him to grab ahold of his rapidly stiffening cock.  
Tommyrod pushed him, hard. It was a punch to the stomach that sent him rocketing onto his bed and onto his back; he lashed out with a kick in automatic retaliation. His practiced, tree trunk of a leg hit Tommyrod in the face, sending a spurt of blood flying onto his chest and the bedspread. He spat out a tooth, and it rapidly regenerated in his glistening, bloodstained maw.  
Tommyrod raked his nails over Starjun’s chest in apparent retaliation, but the only reaction it produced was a swift intake of breath and a body shiver that caused Starjun’s hips to jump forward, right into Tommy’s solid torso, which he had placed between Starjun’s spread thighs. Tommy decided at that moment to grind his cock against Starjun, which produced yet another sharp inhalation, and a quick scramble for some lubricant and protection kept in a bedside drawer.  
While Tommyrod didn’t fumble with what he had been handed, he took his time, occasionally biting down on pale skin to keep Starjun in an almost frenzied state of anticipation. Tommy even allowed his razor sharp teeth to lightly graze along Starjun’s shaft, the latter thrusting into his mouth almost uncontrollably and causing Tommyrod to jerk away with a pleased laugh.  
Starjun was getting hot, and when Tommyrod placed his lips on his upper abdomen while slowly moving himself forward, allowing his length to press between Starjun’s legs the pressure only built. The dark haired man gripped the bed beneath him, soft fabric bunching beneath his hands. He allowed a small, almost desperate sound deep in his throat. He was tired of waiting, and he was losing his patience, he jerked forward, squeezing with his massive thighs on Tommy’s waist.  
Tommy had already released some of his bugs onto Starjun’s body, their crawling legs pricked at his skin as they moved about on his chest, and the moment he was distracted by them was the moment that their master decided to finally, finally, insert his cock. It was an extreme amount of pain and a wild amount of pleasure, and Tommyrod moaned in ecstasy while Starjun quieted his voice.  
The insect man noticed, cocking his head and flicking his wings in interest. The bugs on Starjun’s body began to move more frantically, their legs pulling at the deep teeth marks on his skin.  
“Scream for me.” Tommy whispered, thrusting ferociously into Starjun, blood on his lip and a manic look in those glittering eyes. Starjun had an extreme flush on his face; he was burning up. Tommyrod thrust again with a loud sound of pleasure. He dug his fingers into Starjun. Starjun allowed a little gasp to pass from his lips, there was so much happening, the bugs, the blood, the feeling inside of him, pleasure rocking his body. Tommyrod got impatient, and began thrusting more frantically, more wildly.  
“SCREAM FOR ME!” Tommyrod shrieked, so loudly that it felt like the entire castle could hear him. Starjun was heating up, a bug on his chest near his face popped from the heat that was radiating from him. Tommyrod was also feeling the effects, his broad chest heaving from exertion. Beads of sweat appeared on his skin, and saliva and blood dripped from his fang-like teeth. Starjun dug his nails into Tommy’s thighs, his back. The bugs that were crawling on him were dying from the heat, and with an expression of triumph he drew blood with slashing marks. He sighed in pleasure.  
“Scream!” Tommy said, smashing his hand into Starjun’s face. He only elicited a chuckle with his blows, which made him even more frantic. “Come on, let me know. I want your voice. I WANT IT!” Tommyrod thrust, intermittently biting down on anything he could reach, scratching up Starjun’s thighs, over his defined abs. He suddenly clamped his hand down on Starjun’s cock and pumped, making the feeling that was building in Starjun’s hips almost unbearable. He tossed his head back into the pillows of his bed, he grabbed the sheets in crumpled fists, his nails tearing into them. And then, he couldn’t contain himself any more. He was too hot, there was so much going on, the stimulation overwhelming as Tommyrod thrust in time with the movements of his hand on Starjun’s cock, the firm hand that held onto his waist digging in slightly with greedy fingers.  
As he came, he allowed himself to cry out. It was a moan, drawn out and low on his voice as the pressure in his hips overcame him and released. It wasn’t particularly loud, and it certainly wasn’t a scream, but the look on Tommy’s face was suddenly one of pure ecstasy. Starjun looked on in satisfaction as the other sous-chef seemed to lose himself entirely.  
“Oh…” Tommy mouthed, as he heard the moan. “Starjun…” The name was said delicately, almost reverently, and it gave the dark haired sous-chef a different kind of shiver entirely. Tommyrod came, before falling onto Starjun’s marred, bloody chest. Impulsively, Starjun ran a hand gently through the other man’s soft, pink hair.  
For a moment, they just lay there, limbs entwined, before Tommyrod stood. He disappeared into the bathroom, presumably to clean himself of blood and semen. Starjun simply lay on his bed, too exhausted to do much more than brush the charred remains of the insects that he had destroyed in the heat of passion. He was breathing heavily, his black hair was spread over the bed in inky waves.  
Tommyrod emerged from the bathroom after having taken a shower, scratched up and rather burned. He seemed to be looking around at anything but Starjun, busying himself with his clothing. Starjun had not seen Tommyrod behave in this way before. He looked on, interested.  
The insectoid man walked over to him once he was ready, tracing a vicious half moon of a bite mark on Starjun’s shoulder. Starjun didn’t move, and allowed the cool finger to trace the burning pain on his body.  
“Well.” Tommy said, trying for his ordinary tone of voice but failing to fool anyone with the light flush to his cheeks, “If… if you ever wanted to do something like that again-“ He paused. “Just. Feel free to come to me.”  
That made Starjun smirk a bit, and the other man moved quickly for the door, seemingly in a hurry. As he was halfway over the threshold, Starjun called to him.  
“I knew I could count on you, Tommyrod.”  
Those pitch black eyes looked rather affronted as they roved over Starjun’s naked (and rather wrecked) body one last time, and he swept from the room with a blush and his wings clicking self-consciously despite his usual swagger.


End file.
